Kishon Boarding School
by Aeropostale Ace
Summary: Kagome's sexy cousin Alannah come home form Wales, London, UK. they all get into a boarding school where fights, cheating and babies begin. sessXkag CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Alannah

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha –sniff-

S: and u never will

K: Sesshomaru don't be mean

I: who cares?

Me: -grab lighter and burn Inuyasha ears- who care?

I: I do! I do! Please just make it stop!!

Sesshomaru is going to be OC

* * *

_I can live without you……I just choose not to…….._

_-someone who have slipped my mind_

* * *

Kagome was dancing around in her room in her bra and panties. She was singing and dancing to Paramore- 'Hello Hello' (AN: do not own). Someone knocked at her door and she danced over to it. She opened it and smiled. It was her best friends. Sango, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo (AN: with out Kikyo there is no Kagome), and Koga walked in. They looked at her weirdly before sitting themselves down where they usually sat Sango and Inuyasha on her bed, Sesshomaru at her desk, and Koga on the floor. When the song ended Kagome smiled at everyone and ran to her bathroom. She was silently talking to somebody. Then she walked out smiling.

"Introducing Alannah my cousins form Wales, London." A girl with a red, black and white plaid skirt, a red button up shirt, short sleeve, with a black jacket, with the symbol of her school, and a red and black plaid tie stepped out of the bathroom. She was 5'2, she had snake bites, her black bang cross over her left eye and she had her red hair that matched her uniform, was in high pigtails. She had on red converses that can up 5 inches below her knees, her nails were black and her eyes were neon green and orange and she had a sexy British accent.

"What's up" she said. There was something about the girl that everyone just liked. Inuyasha was the first to come out his trance.

"Hey………Your Kagome's cousin?" he asked. She smiled showing her white, black, and red braces and her dimples.

"Hai" she said. She turned toward Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Prince Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru started at her. No one has every used his titled. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Please just Sesshomaru" he said still taking back a bit by her beauty and her laugh. She smiled.

"That's a mouth full, mmmmm, how about Fluffy?" she asked her smile getting wider. He got up and walked over to her.

"Only if you let call you" he bent down and whispered it in her ear. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Only if you take my cousin out on a date"

"Oh but I rather it be you" he said giving her his million dollar smiled. She thought about it. Kagome hoped her cousin didn't fall for Sesshomaru.

"Why?" she asked stepping closer. He stepped back and looked her in the eyes.

"Can you just say that I'm…….curious." he said with a shrugged of his shoulder. Alannah smiled got bigger you could she the rubber bands holding together her overbite.

"You know being curious is what killed the cat" she walked away. "Or in this case the dog" she smiled and winked at him. He sighed.

"……….Migoto (AN: beautiful)" he called. Alannah turned around.

"Mattaki (AN: perfect)…………..i guess some people never change" she sighed and sat down. Kagome smiled and turned on Hannah Montana 'Rockstar'. She looked at her cousin smiled. Alannah shook her head and laughed. Inuyasha begin to remember who she was. She and Sesshomaru used to hang out. He remember Sesshomaru coming home always talking about her. He loved her but one day when he went to her house she wasn't there and he came home heartbroken. He was over her now and he loves Kagome, even though he stills that tiny, little flame in there for Alannah. Kagome put on pants, with a black tank top that stop at her bellybutton. She put on a red jacket that stopped where the shirt stopped. She put her hair in a ponytail and a pair of red and black Filas. Someone knocked on the door. Alannah jumped up to answer it. When she saw the person she jumped on him.

"Rikka!! (AN: snow)" they heard someone laugh. When he walked in Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. It was his cousin Rikka. He had black hair that reached his waist braided, with a green ribbon tied at the ended. He had on a pair of skinny jeans with a green stud belt. He had on with a smiley face and green and black DC's. His eyes were a light green and had a lip ring. He and Sesshomaru was alike, Sesshomaru didn't like him because of it. Alannah was still on him. He laughed and patted her back.

"Okay love you can get off" Rikka said with a British accent just like Alannah's. Alannah jumped off and blushed. He touched her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" he said quietly. Alannah nodded and walked back over Kagome. Rikka was the only person she know that can make her fell so light headed when he say the simplest things like hello. I guess you can say he had her _at_ hello. He smiled at Sango and extended a hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Hello, my name Rikka" Sango smiled and let go of his hand. He looked up at Alannah and opened his arms.

"Come love, give me another hug…..and kiss" Alannah looked a Kagome and smiled. She ran and gave Rikka another hug and kissed him. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. She touched his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He grabbed her butt; he pulled her close and kissed her. Then the door flung open revealing Aisu, (AN: ice) Rikka twin brother. He smiled and Alannah ran in to his open arms, yelling,

"Aisu you're here!" They rocked back and forth. Aisu looked just like his brother except for green he was orange. Rikka smiled at his brother and grabbed Alannah. She smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Kagome this is Aisu, he is Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's younger cousin and twin of Rikka. This Rikka my soon-to-be-mate and her is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's older cousin. Sesshomaru and him are the same age, both soon the become lords." She said. Rikka squeezed her and traced butterflies kisses down her neck. Aisu walked over to Kikyo and smiled.

"And who is this pretty woman sitting here alone" Kikyo blushed. Inuyasha growled and stood up.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!!" everyone looked at the door. Kikyo let go of his hand. Aisu stood and turned around. Everyone one eyes went wide.

"AISU WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Oh koi you came" he smiled

* * *

**Yup Yup I need at least 5 reviews….or else I won't update……no I wont do it……. I'll probably update tomorrow if I have time with all the moving and college………………………. This is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story I just need a chappie to get all the OC's characters out. Please review!! (: **

**S: hey how come I'm not me?!**

**SNS (ME): because I said so**

**S: that's not a good reason**

**SNS: yes, yes it is –laughs evilly- **

**Everyone: REVIEW AND REVIEW!! JA NAE!! **


	2. Old Man Jenkins

Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer look at the first damn chapter

S: someone's not happy

I: keh who cares

SNS: -grabs lighter- what

I: -throwing his hands in the air- okay I surrender! I surrender!

SNS: good

Last time

"And who is this pretty woman sitting here alone" Kikyo blushed. Inuyasha growled and stood up. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!!" everyone looked at the door. Kikyo let go of his hand. Aisu stood and turned around. Everyone one eyes went wide. 

"AISU WHAT THE HELL!!" 

"Oh koi you came" he smiled

A girl with blue hair that had purple streaks in them hung down her back was standing in the doorway glaring at Kikyo. She was wearing the same thing Alannah. They all guess they went to the same school. Aisu walked over to her and hugged her. She just stood there shaking her head and didn't hug him back.

"I was just saying hi koi, don't get mad. You know that my heart belongs to you" he said quietly. The girl slowly put her arms around the demon's waist. She smiled and kissed him. Kagome made gagging sounds and everyone laughed. Rikka got up and looked at Alannah; he looked down at his watch. She smiled and skipped over to him. He grabbed her said his goodbyes and they skipped happily to the car. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and Kikyo who was talking about something in hushed voices. Kikyo said something and Inuyasha face turned red from anger. He jumped and walked away with out saying goodbye. Kikyo jumped up after him and they heard them talking outside the door. Koga just sat there and stared at Sango. She blushed and crawled over towards him and whispered in his ear. Koga smiled and pulled her up. They said their goodbyes and left. Aisu was still kissing the girl. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. They broke away and blushed. Kagome smiled and flopped down on her bed. Aisu and the girl left. You could hear Inuyasha and Kikyo in the hallway yelling about something.

"So u think that I don't know about Yura?" Kikyo yelled.

"I met her at that restaurant to get you your ring" Inuyasha yelled back. They heard Kikyo gasp. Kagome shook her head and Sesshomaru danced around singing "Barbie Girl". Inuyasha walked in and flopped on the bed next to Kagome and eyed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was crawling on the floor; he bit his lip and jumped on Inuyasha. Kagome fell off the bed in tears. Inuyasha was pushing, well was trying to push him off. Kagome answered her phone and hushed the two.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Muhahahahahahaha, hi 'Gome"

"Oh hi Lonnie" Kagome said smiling.

"What's up" she said.

"Nothing much" Kagome said sitting on the floor.

"Oh, ummmm, okay, OKAY!! Kagome I just wanted to tell you it's a girl" Kagome dropped the phone. She shook her head and picked the phone back up.

"Who?" she asked. She heard Alannah laugh.

"Lady Shizu" Alannah said impatient. Kagome could hear her foot tapping through the phone.

"Kagome" Alannah snapped. Kagome came out her trance and looked at the phone.

"Yeah?" she asked. Alannah sighed.

"I'll call you back later" then she hung the phone up. Kagome sat down on the bed.

"For such a bubbly girl she has very short patients" Kagome said to no one. Sesshomaru jumped on her and smiled.

"Well either you were taking to long to say something, or she was doing something and you was taking to long" he said. Kagome pulled his hair.

"Why do you get the sexy hair" she asked. Sesshomaru jumped up and down on her.

"Because I was born with it" Sesshomaru looked at the clock and groaned. It was time to go home and Kagome mom was sure to be home any minute. He got up and nudged Inuyasha with his foot. Kagome stood up and walked him to his car. Inuyasha came out the house slowly looking around. He ran towards the car.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the purple bunnies. They're after me lucky charms.!!" He jumped in the car and smiled at Kagome.

"See ya" and Sesshomaru sped off. Kagome walked to old man Jenkins's house. She walked in and stole his food. She ran out yelling "YOU WILL NEVER GET ME OLD MAN JENKINS" she ran to her room and looked at the food she just stole.

"CURSE YOU OLD MAN, CURSE YOU!!" she yelled. The old man laughed and went to bed. Kagome laid down and played with her hair. She twirled a piece of her ebony hair around her finger. She had seen the way Sesshomaru looked at Alannah and how he flirted with her.

But they are close friends 

Yes. He use to love her….until she moved to the UK 

Really? Oh well. She will not have him! Besides she has Rikka!

Yeah. And she is madly in love with him, they are a perfect match. 

Yup yup. I nothing to worry about right?...hello…..

Kagome sighed. She would have to talk to her cousin. She stripped out of her clothes and put on a pair of blue pajamas pant with a white tank top. She got in her bed and looked around. Then she noticed her room was some how overly pink. She went to sleep thinking of how to get olds man Jenkins back.

Yeah I'm going to keep my word next tyme. I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS!! Trust me the story will get better. The rest of the story will take place at school, when they all get accepted to a boarding school. This is when the fights, the cheating, the making of the babies come in. I NEED HELP WITH SCHOOLS COLOURS!! 

Purple/black 

Red/white

Gold/ orange

Yellow/ blue 

Green/ brown 

Yellow/ orange/ green 

If you could come up with some more it would really help………….no seriously it would. And if you don't review I will sent me evil purple flying moakeys to get you!! Have a wonderful day!! 


End file.
